The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Different entities may manage data that can be useful in generating packages of data items. Thus, such data items may be stored in multiple, and often incompatible, databases. Given the disparate sources of data items, it can be difficult for a user to gather such data and view the information in a user interface.